Hakuouki: 最後は残りホープ
by hotarut52
Summary: after a experiment of Sannan and Kodo, The living dead continues to rise. A high school student, Chizuru YUkimura was allied with her friends and found love throughout the battle. What will happen? Will they survive till the end or the dead will rule the world? Stay tuned! This is based on left4dead
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, I only own my characters, of course.**

* * *

_**In the night of December 25, 2013, the exact Christmas... Sannan and Kodo was experimenting a dead body and came back to life... Its wounds not healed... Its Body stink... And its mind... None**_

_**Its made only to Kill and rule the world... It is supposed to be the fighting squad of the Japanese Forces against China... **_

_**But it has become the enemy of the whole world itself...**_

_**That exact Day... A student named Yukimura Chizuru of Haku Academy was Wondering in the streets and greeting everybody... **_

_**Ah, it was a special day for her... But a dead day for everyone...**_

* * *

"Ah! Christmas! I wonder what will I give to them" says Chizuru who was wondering in the streets. She found Hijikata waiting for her at a hotel.

"You're So slow... I have been here for two hours now." Scolded Hijikata. Chizuru's smile faded and replaced by a sad face.

"OH... Right... Um sensei? What are we supposed to talk about?" asked Chizuru. Hijikata's face became dull.

"Chizuru you need to get away from here the dead is-" Before he could continue, A horde of living dead arrived. Many people were eaten and bacame zombies. Some are still running and finding cover.

"Shit! they are here!" yelled Hijikata who quickly took his gun and katana... He killed many zombies and took Chizuru's hand.

"Chizuru... The dead is spreading! We need to defend ourselves!" says Hijikata.

Chizuru quickly typed the message and send it to her friends...

Next stop... they are supposed to meet at the Mount Fuji, Where there are no zombies yet... at least not yet...

* * *

**Authoress Note: yeah I know, that I did not finish my first story yet but... I wanted to inform you that I liked left4dead so I based my story to it... Hope you like my really not good story of living dead... See you next time^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the dead rising**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, I only own my Own Characters here.**

* * *

_**They finally arrived to their meeting place... All terrified of what they heard... Though all has a powerful weapon equipped... Only Chizuru and Sen-hime has the first aid kits.**_

_**They planned on Being separated so they could inform the residents about the spreading Dead Disease... If there are any Human survivors left in their country of Japan...**_

_**It was near midnight when they slept... In their dreams hoping that they would be saved from this chaos and hoping that they could find others who was left not affected... But all has the will to sacrifice themselves for the others.**_

* * *

_**Next morning...**_

"So, it is settled... We are going to be separated to inform them to evacuate to a safe place... Chizuru, Kondo-san, Heisuke, Inoue, you come with me... Saito, Sen-hime, Souji, Kaoru and Kazama head to the President's Meeting hall" Commanded Hijikata.

"Humph! Why will I go to the damn President's Hall? That is so stupid for a plan" said Kazama with anger.

"Kazama-san it will be temporary... If you are finished there, we could reunite at Hokkaido for sure!" said Chizuru who was trying to calm Kazama.

Kazama smirked and said: "Of course, Milady... I will do what you want"

Hijikata became jealous... Wanted to kill Kazama but without him they could not survive...

* * *

Kazama and his group took a car and headed straight for the hall but was interrupted by zombies.

Hijikata and his group went to the Tokyo Airport and saw people are still there.

"We are lucky that we could say to them to evacuate" said Hijikata.

"Hey, Hijikata-sensei! Those zombies are approaching with a great number! Seems like they are the people from Hino!" shouted Heisuke which made the people panic.

" We are doomed, We are doomed!" Screamed are heard everywhere.

"Shit! We need to shoot those zombies! Or those people are going to die!" Yelled Hijikata.

Chizuru was making the people calm at the moment and heals the wounded while Hijikata, Kondo, Inoue and Heisuke are kiling zombies.

"woo-hoo! Yeah! Rock and roll!"shouted Heisuke.

"Hey, Heisuke... You know that this is not a game nor rock concert right? So please stop shouting those several times" Scolded Inoue.

"Yes, that is right Heisuke... We should know this is not a game or concert" reminded Kondou

"Yeah right!" replied Heisuke.

* * *

"Shit! We couldn't even defend those humans and then they will run into those zombies and get eaten!" Shouted Kazama.

The others did not reply they just kept on killing the zombies.

They were moving backwards... the zombies was spreading... And there is no place to hide.

"OH! It seems that we are doomed!" Said Souji with a surprise.

Many zombies... about a Hundred thousand was surrounding them.

"We should kill them without killing the innocents!" said Sen-hime.

~30 minutes later~

"Okay! I will take back what I say!" shouted Sen-hime.

"Humph! think before you speak!" yelled Kazama.

No residents survived... they were all turned into zombies... Even children and adults...

Police and armies... everyone except the four of them in the area...

"We are doomed!"

* * *

**Authoress note: Hahaha... I didn't know that I will put Kazama in this story at all. Though I kept on repeating Bill's death and I repeatedly cried... And that is not cool... Hope you all enjoy the new chapter of my fanfic of zombies!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tanks Assault Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Hakuouki; I only own my characters here.**

* * *

**_"Don't you think that there are still survivors in this area? C'mon! let's go back!"_**

**_"I won't... You will waste your life"_**

**_"You're merciless."_**

**_"Matt and Zane... Come on, let's go"_**

**_"Yes, Princess"_**

**_"We have to inform them that there are danger and hope waiting for them... They must know that there are still allies left... Tanks are dangerous... Professor... I swear... I will take your life as a symbol of your sins"_**

* * *

"Damn! You zombies!" Hijikata groaned.

"Hijikata-sensei... Hold on I'll heal you" Chizuru calmed him up

"Don't you think its too hard for a girl to be with a band of boys?" asked Inoue

"Absolutely if I were you" a voice echoed... A lady's voice at the time

"Hey! Yo! Princess, those ZBS are going to be toasted" a man's voice echoed... Are they ghosts?

"There! you're fully healed... I hope" said Chizuru.

_**A mini earthquake was held... Zombies were gathering into a place and some are being thrown to the deepest part of the mall.**_

"Woah Woah! Tanker! Tanker!" the man screamed.

"Hey easy, Zacharias Zane Solomon... I am more better than you even if I am a girl... You know that Romanian Warriors are not like that" said the girl.

"Shit!Shit! I'm down! I'm down! Help Zonnia!" Zane (for short) screamed.

"Matthew! GO help him! I'll kill this 5 tankers" said Zonnia.

"Yes, princess... Hey Solomon Zane! Here, catch this!" said Matt (for short)

"Pain pills! Thanks bro! I hope Exodus was here... Its more fun with him" said Zane and drink it.

"Aah! Much, much better!"

_**The tankers were separated... 1 tanker has moved to Hijikata's goup... While the 4 others remained on surrounding Zonnia. **_

"AaAAAAH! Help!" shouted Heisuke. He has been hit by the tanker and the tanker punches him.

"Heisuke-kun!" screamed Chizuru.

"Hmm? Survivors? In trouble? I Zane will save you!" Zane moved in front of the Tanker.

"Hey Tankie! Take this!"

_**The tank was burning until it has became a dust of color red ashes.**_

"T-Thanks bro... I owe y-you" Heisuke fainted.

"Hold on Heisuke-kun! I'll heal you!" said Chizuru and begun band-aiding him.

"Haaaaa!" Zonnia's batle cry has echoed. She slayed all the 4 tanks in one blow... Then Matt and Zonnia moved in front of Zane.

"Do not rush too much... Or you'll be in vain right now" scolded Zonnia.

"Like you're my mother, huh?" said Zane.

"She is just over-protective because you're like her cousin" said Matt .

"A trio saved Heisuke" said Inoue. "We owe you good survivors"

"We do not need a bow... We need to help the others" said Zonnia.

"The girl was so cold like Toshi!" exclaimed Kondou.

"Cold... I am not cold... I may be like emotionless, but I help everyone" said Zonnia.

"Am I like her?" asked Hijikata.

"A little bit, Toshi... But she is a good girl" replied Kondou.

"Heh, like me a little bit, huh?" said Hijikata.

Chizuru smiled, "Yes ,she does, Hijikata-sensei"

"You too?" frowned Hijikata.

_**Now, well... Silence crept when Hijikata spoke... Another 5 tankers showed up to them... Targeting another survivor...**_

"Help! Someone, Help me!" screamed the girl.

"Hold on, I'll help her" said Zonnia.

"You sure?"asked Kondou

"Yes, I am" replied Zonnia.

**Zonnia rushed into the tankers and saved the girl... First, she throwed a grenade and a molotov... then, it all ended.**

"Thanks to you!" thanked the girl. "my name is Mai by the way"

"No worries, I am Zonnia" said Zonnia... She actually smiled.

"Woah, she smiled!" exclaimed Kondou.

"Not like Hijikata-sensei" Chizuru and the others laughed.

**Hijikata was so embarass... And came to the point that Mai and Zonnia spoke.**

"We should go and find a safe house, this place is full of tankers" said Mai.

"Yes, indeed... WE shall go now" ordered Zonnia.

**They nodded and started to find a safe house... The day is rough and Heisuke almost died because of thew horrible beasts... The Zombies must be stopped, or else... Its all over...**

* * *

**A/N: Not much of this folks... I am too busy in this whole month... So, I am so latttttteeeeeeeeeeee...** _**Let's meet again in the next chapter^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: THE SAND-WITCHES**

**A/N: ah, so dead. Many things to do. Anyways, I'm dead tired and hope y'all like the chapter.**

_**Time goes fast... And Zonnia couldn't sleep... Well, maybe planning for a strategy masterpiece... Against those filthy Zombies.**_

"If I need a good strategy, I must sleep early... But its already midnight and I need my midnight snack" Zonnia closed her notebook and prepared a cup of tea with bread filled with strawberry jam. "I need to focus"

_**When she finished working, somehow... She fell asleep while making her plans for the upcoming days... TIRING...**_

_**The Next Day...**_

"Hey, rise and shine, Princess" Zane kept on poking Zonnia on the shoulder.

"Hey, Zane, is it? You shouldn't disturb the tired people" Mai took a sip from her coffee. "Ah, plain coffee"

"Yes, Zane's the nickname... And there's'no way a Demon slayer like her be tired" Zane said. "Besides, she's a five star warrior"

Before Mai could speak, Zonnia woke up. "Tell me, don't I have the time to sleep peacefully?" Mai handed Zonnia her snacks. "Thanks, Mai... Anyways, you, Zane must know that I'm a HUMAN and I have a HEART"

"Hey, quit arguing you two! Hijikata-sensei says that we must GOOO!" Heisuke shouted, attracting a little group of zombies. "My bad!"

"Think before you yell... Those zombies are attracted by noise... ANY NOISE" Matthew throwed a molotov. "That should handle it, let's go!"

_**Though, it doesn't end there, A tank appeared AGAIN (the place maybe is fund of tanks every corner) or because the humans were turned into zombies.**_

"Hey, what is up with this place? There are so many... Tank things that you were all saying" Heisuke, however kept on firing.

"I actually do not know... Maybe because of those ZOMBIES" Zonnia answered the phone. "Hmm, it seems that this is not for me afterall... Here, Heisuke... Its for you from... Shinpachi-sensei?"

"Cool!" Heisuke dropped his M60 rifle on the ground. "Hellooo, sensei... Its been a day or so"

"Heisuke! Haha... Who is the lady there just later?" Shinpachi said in a teaseful voice. "Your Girlfriend?"

"Well, I am a girl and I am not quite his friend so... I'm his not-so-friend" Zonnia crossed her arms.

"Cold hearted, like Hijikata-sensei... Anyways I want to say that here, however... We got a mountain of ZOMBIES" Shinpachi was losing connection. "Anyways, the zombies were not so bad... Go... I... Need... To... Go" the connection was terminated.

"Got a mountain of Zombies back to them" said Heisuke. "Maybe we should help them"

"No, we can't Heisuke... You know that we need to stay here and find some people like Mai, whose with the military forces in Hokkaido right now" Hijikata explained as the tanker lay down dead. "We must do what we should do"

"Enough, the guy is right... Do what you have done because it is assigned to YOU" Zonnia walked around and tossed pain pills for everyone. "Now, let us go... There might be more freaking zombies in there... In the Mall"

_**They walked around the streets towards the Mall... Since Zonnia has prepared a plan... And she knew why there are safe houses, maybe she would be able to know every zombies' weakness...**_

"Hey, those are the cars I've been dying to drive!" Heisuke exclaimed. "Ooooh, I wish I could drive it but I can't"

_**Before the entrance of the Mall, they heared a moan in the quiet grounds and there seemed to be no Zombies.**_

"I'll help her, Hijikata-sensei" Chizuru approached the girl. "Shhh, come on its all okay now..."

_**Inoue accidentally targeted his light on the girl... Then the girl moans softly, her eyes glowing red... Sands were surrounding the whole place...**_

"Run like Hell, Chizuru!"

_**The girl has screamed but not targeting Chizuru... But instead, she attacked Inoue...**_

"Help!"

"Got'em"

"Hey, principal... I owe you one"

"No, don't mention that"

_**Though the sand kept on storming... And many RED-EYED ladies appeared and attacked the group.**_

"Truth to be told... I could finally use this LASERGUN against those witches... Here guys! I have brought some chainsaws with me" Zonnia tossed chainsaws to them... Of course her weapon pack she was carrying was a bunch. "That'll help"

"Thanks"

Zonnia, kept on firing... Chizuru, who didn't know how to use a chainsaw... Standed back and hidden herself behind Hijikata's back...

"Aaah!" Chizuru screamed as she was slashed by the witch.

"Got that witch" Zonnia pulled her up. "If you don't know how to use a chainsaw... Then, what is the weapon you know to use?"

"Well, a katana or kodachi... Maybe pistols... Maybe throwing something because I am good aiming" Chizuru replied.

"Okay then... Hold these" Zonnia gave her dual pistols as she kills another witch.

"Pistols?"

"You told me you could handle pistols"

"Oh right"

_**It was barely 50 witches they encountered before it ended... In total, its 101 witches... Chizuru was healing them up the best she could... With the supplies that were from Zonnia's weapon and supply bag and carrier.**_

"Hell that was fun! I hope it will happen again next time! With tanks and even more tanks!" Zane said with a happy and not annoying voice. "It was the best!"

"You jump up and down as if nothing happened" all of them except Zane said in unison in the silent grounds full of dead bodies.

"Forget what I said... Let's just move!" Heisuke tried to get the conversation over. "We need to rest, right?"

"I need to find supplies so We could use them for another big surprise awaiting us ahead as we journey through" Zonnia said. "Gathering and Helping you guys is the least I could do as a warrior"

"Yeah, right... A WARRIOR" philosopied Heisuke. "You're not even wearing armors"

"A warrior does not need an armor as long as your heart is full of courage and honesty... Whatever weapon you use" Zonnia grabbed the last supply then they all headed inside the safe house... Tired and easily entered the world of slumber... Except Zonnia for she was planning another thing for the group...

**A/N: sorry for the late again... I am a narrator for a presentation... I have a mountain of things to do... And I am not yet done with my project... Well, hope you enjoyed this witch chapter... Till next time, bye^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The ****Escape**

_**Just after the conversation... Kazama was replaced by Sen-hime as the leader... Now, their goal was to go to the port and go to Hokkaido...**_

"C'mon... Where is that pathway?" Kaoru was having trouble where he could find the right way. "I think we must go back"

"Shot! We are surrrrrroooouuuunnnndddeeeddd!" Souji yelled. "We could not just be out of heeerrreee that easily"

"Keep on firing and shut your mouth, Okita!" Sen-hime scolded Souji. "Focus!"

_**Being the one trapped in a place is normal... FOR THE OTHER GROUP SINCE THEY HAD A WEAPONIZER AND 2 OTHER MORE...**_

"Now... That way!" Kaoru guessed..._"I wish I am right now" _

"Hmm... You got the right guess!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "According to Heisuke, we must find a safe house... It contains weapons, ammos, first-aid-kits, food, an iron door, water, and toilet... With sleeping bags"

"Finally, a sleep!"

_**Although, finding a safe house in the **__**Place**__** is a hard one... There may be no zombies, but there are stinking and decaying human bodies...**_

"Oh God! What happened here?" Sen-hime was a bit surprised, with a little face saying 'YUCK!'. "This must be horrible!"

"Focus! We must find the safe house they are saying!" Kazama shouted at Sen-hime in the ear. "But, we can't stay for too long"

"Yeah right, pal! Don't just shout in my ear!"

"We must stop arguing... Remember that we have things to do." Saito reminded them about the time when they had a meeting at Mount Fuji. "Come and we must go"

"What a beautiful place to stay... Full of ships..." Shinpachi said. "I wonder what are they are doing now"

"Probably finding A safe house" Kazama answered.

"He, c'mon boys! We need to continue this with our might!" Sen-hime reloaded then rushes for the safe house she saw.

"WAIT UP!"

_**A Nice place and a safe one is the safe house... People call it prison... But not anymore... They were planning to name this era as the Undead March... With some personal purposes... Hijikata wanted to name it the Undead corruption... Heisuke wanted it to be named the **__**Gamer**__** Realism... Chizuru and Kaoru wanted to call it the Virus Uprising... Kondou wanted to call it the Zombie Era... And the others has to... And its particularly SOOO hard to explain...**_

"Get ready for the next thing to do" Sen-hime grabbed a chrome shotgun, Kazama grabbed a sub machine gun, Saito... Grabbed a katana, Shinpachi grabbed another pistol and Souji grabbed an assault rifle. "We must get moving, ready?"

"I am totally ready"

"I am fine with that"

"Dual yes"

"Assault on the way"

"Good, let's go"

_**As they go outside, they saw bodies and zombies... Then the bodies laying down waked up... Zombies are definitely FREAKY...**_

"Oh... That was weird... Zombies in Swimming suits" Sen-hime rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with"

"ITS CLEAR!"

Suddenly, the zombies were approaching them.

"Yeah, right... Its clear alright"

"Just got a wrong guess!"

Sen-hime runned out of extra throwable items... And found a green, goo... In a bottle... Then something is written... "We have left it here for some reasons... You might want to use it" then a ZEZM ROME was written.

"Hmm... Maybe I could use this... For something" Sen-hime grabbed it and put it in her bag. "ZEZM ROME... I wonder what is that"

A boy suddenly appeared... He was wearing a Black and Silver clothing. "Madame, you and you're group here seems to be immune" the boy showed his batch ZEZM ROME. "I am Exodus Alphaeus... And I had a nickname by my friends... But I clearly do not remember it"

"ZEZM ROME? You sure?" Sen-hime frowned. "Are you enleaged with the others?"

"Z is for Zonnia... E is for Exodus... Z is for Zacharias... M is for Matthew... We are all from Rome, except Zacharias... He is from Romania... And yes I can assure you" Exodus put his hand on his hips. "I think that's all"

"Now, now... Let's go to the Barge!" Sen-hime exclaimed. "We need to go to the port to go to Hokkaido!"

"Hmm... What a weird lady" Exodus tossed pain pills to them. "Y'all need those in emergency if you are running out of Med-packs"

"Fine, head to the Port!" Sen-hime yelled.

_**Walking ahead to the Barge was a hard one... There are many Zombies around, moaning until Kazama shot the explosive tank and a car with an alarm...**_

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh!"

"Oh HEAVENS! A freaking Horde!"

"Careful on hitting them, Kazama!" Sen-hime scolded him. "Those are allergic to sounds!"

"Um... Not **ALLERGIC **it is actually called... They hate sounds." Exodus corrected. "Over the hill"

"We need guns!" Sen-hime said. "I'm out of bullets."

"Me too"

_**They headed to an armory since the barge was protected by guard and grabbed what they need...**_

"I'm rock and loaded" Sen-hime grabbed a dessert rifle, Kazama seemed to carry the grenade launcher, Souji grabbed an ak-47, Kaoru finally replaced his katana but didn't left it then grabbed a hunting rifle and Shinpachi grabbed a chainsaw. "Where did Harada go?"

-HARADA'S LOCATION-

"No one told me that we must go!" Yelled Harada. "Now I'm trap here in the streets with my spear and katana!"

"Why didn't they reminded me?" Harada stabbed a zombie and slashed another. "I need help here!"

"Heh, Harada... Need a lift to the Barge? You're friends headed there" Shiranui offered.

"No way... Let's go to the airport and fly a copter there" Harada continued the fight. "Let's go to Hokkaido"

"Agreed" Shiranui and Amagiri bowed. "Let's go and drive that car"

"Haha, I didn't know you're cool too" Shiranui praised him. "Let's just get this over with"

"Understood"

They entered the car then drove straight for the airport.

-Sen-hime's location-

"Let's go, Let's go! Move! Move!" Sen-hime yelled.

"Yes boss" the others said in unison "I'm coming"

"Go, straight for the Barge then the port!"

They saw a ship and it hungs.

"Up that Hill!"

After climbing such a big hill of sands, they landed on the ship and headed towards a corner and climed up the fence.

"Zombies are endless, aren't they?"

Though, they found a safe house there and rest there for a day, till they recovered and fight those zombies at the Port.

**A/N: I think I'll edit the chapters for now... I forgot to do something and I have to do it... PLUS: I can't promise that this story will have a fast update, I am experiencing internet problems so... Let's just say, Next chapter will be **

**Chapter 6: Advanced Acid rain (Hijikata's route)**

**Kazama's route is only full of common zombies but there are many of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The ****Escape**

_**Just after the conversation... Kazama was replaced by Sen-hime as the leader... Now, their goal was to go to the port and go to Hokkaido...**_

"C'mon... Where is that pathway?" Kaoru was having trouble where he could find the right way. "I think we must go back"

"Shot! We are surrrrrroooouuuunnnndddeeeddd!" Souji yelled. "We could not just be out of heeerrreee that easily"

"Keep on firing and shut your mouth, Okita!" Sen-hime scolded Souji. "Focus!"

_**Being the one trapped in a place is normal... FOR THE OTHER GROUP SINCE THEY HAD A WEAPONIZER AND 2 OTHER MORE...**_

"Now... That way!" Kaoru guessed..._"I wish I am right now" _

"Hmm... You got the right guess!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "According to Heisuke, we must find a safe house... It contains weapons, ammos, first-aid-kits, food, an iron door, water, and toilet... With sleeping bags"

"Finally, a sleep!"

_**Although, finding a safe house in the **__**Place**__** is a hard one... There may be no zombies, but there are stinking and decaying human bodies...**_

"Oh God! What happened here?" Sen-hime was a bit surprised, with a little face saying 'YUCK!'. "This must be horrible!"

"Focus! We must find the safe house they are saying!" Kazama shouted at Sen-hime in the ear. "But, we can't stay for too long"

"Yeah right, pal! Don't just shout in my ear!"

"We must stop arguing... Remember that we have things to do." Saito reminded them about the time when they had a meeting at Mount Fuji. "Come and we must go"

"What a beautiful place to stay... Full of ships..." Shinpachi said. "I wonder what are they are doing now"

"Probably finding A safe house" Kazama answered.

"He, c'mon boys! We need to continue this with our might!" Sen-hime reloaded then rushes for the safe house she saw.

"WAIT UP!"

_**A Nice place and a safe one is the safe house... People call it prison... But not anymore... They were planning to name this era as the Undead March... With some personal purposes... Hijikata wanted to name it the Undead corruption... Heisuke wanted it to be named the **__**Gamer**__** Realism... Chizuru and Kaoru wanted to call it the Virus Uprising... Kondou wanted to call it the Zombie Era... And the others has to... And its particularly SOOO hard to explain...**_

"Get ready for the next thing to do" Sen-hime grabbed a chrome shotgun, Kazama grabbed a sub machine gun, Saito... Grabbed a katana, Shinpachi grabbed another pistol and Souji grabbed an assault rifle. "We must get moving, ready?"

"I am totally ready"

"I am fine with that"

"Dual yes"

"Assault on the way"

"Good, let's go"

_**As they go outside, they saw bodies and zombies... Then the bodies laying down waked up... Zombies are definitely FREAKY...**_

"Oh... That was weird... Zombies in Swimming suits" Sen-hime rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with"

"ITS CLEAR!"

Suddenly, the zombies were approaching them.

"Yeah, right... Its clear alright"

"Just got a wrong guess!"

Sen-hime runned out of extra throwable items... And found a green, goo... In a bottle... Then something is written... "We have left it here for some reasons... You might want to use it" then a ZEZM ROME was written.

"Hmm... Maybe I could use this... For something" Sen-hime grabbed it and put it in her bag. "ZEZM ROME... I wonder what is that"

A boy suddenly appeared... He was wearing a Black and Silver clothing. "Madame, you and you're group here seems to be immune" the boy showed his batch ZEZM ROME. "I am Exodus Alphaeus... And I had a nickname by my friends... But I clearly do not remember it"

"ZEZM ROME? You sure?" Sen-hime frowned. "Are you enleaged with the others?"

"Z is for Zonnia... E is for Exodus... Z is for Zacharias... M is for Matthew... We are all from Rome, except Zacharias... He is from Romania... And yes I can assure you" Exodus put his hand on his hips. "I think that's all"

"Now, now... Let's go to the Barge!" Sen-hime exclaimed. "We need to go to the port to go to Hokkaido!"

"Hmm... What a weird lady" Exodus tossed pain pills to them. "Y'all need those in emergency if you are running out of Med-packs"

"Fine, head to the Port!" Sen-hime yelled.

_**Walking ahead to the Barge was a hard one... There are many Zombies around, moaning until Kazama shot the explosive tank and a car with an alarm...**_

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh!"

"Oh HEAVENS! A freaking Horde!"

"Careful on hitting them, Kazama!" Sen-hime scolded him. "Those are allergic to sounds!"

"Um... Not **ALLERGIC **it is actually called... They hate sounds." Exodus corrected. "Over the hill"

"We need guns!" Sen-hime said. "I'm out of bullets."

"Me too"

_**They headed to an armory since the barge was protected by guard and grabbed what they need...**_

"I'm rock and loaded" Sen-hime grabbed a dessert rifle, Kazama seemed to carry the grenade launcher, Souji grabbed an ak-47, Kaoru finally replaced his katana but didn't left it then grabbed a hunting rifle and Shinpachi grabbed a chainsaw. "Where did Harada go?"

-HARADA'S LOCATION-

"No one told me that we must go!" Yelled Harada. "Now I'm trap here in the streets with my spear and katana!"

"Why didn't they reminded me?" Harada stabbed a zombie and slashed another. "I need help here!"

"Heh, Harada... Need a lift to the Barge? You're friends headed there" Shiranui offered.

"No way... Let's go to the airport and fly a copter there" Harada continued the fight. "Let's go to Hokkaido"

"Agreed" Shiranui and Amagiri bowed. "Let's go and drive that car"

"Haha, I didn't know you're cool too" Shiranui praised him. "Let's just get this over with"

"Understood"

They entered the car then drove straight for the airport.

-Sen-hime's location-

"Let's go, Let's go! Move! Move!" Sen-hime yelled.

"Yes boss" the others said in unison "I'm coming"

"Go, straight for the Barge then the port!"

They saw a ship and it hungs.

"Up that Hill!"

After climbing such a big hill of sands, they landed on the ship and headed towards a corner and climed up the fence.

"Zombies are endless, aren't they?"

Though, they found a safe house there and rest there for a day, till they recovered and fight those zombies at the Port.

**A/N: I think I'll edit the chapters for now... I forgot to do something and I have to do it... PLUS: I can't promise that this story will have a fast update, I am experiencing internet problems so... Let's just say, Next chapter will be **

**Chapter 6: Advanced Acid rain (Hijikata's route)**

**Kazama's route is only full of common zombies but there are many of them.**


End file.
